


josh dun, dances?

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ballerina, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, School, dance class, dancer josh, joshler - Freeform, tyler is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tyler hates dancing and josh loves it. they get paired up in dance class and tyler gets a boner.





	josh dun, dances?

being a sophomore in high school, tyler didn't want to take dance class. it was the period he dreaded the most, especially since it was an open class meaning; freshman, juniors and seniors were also in this class.

he was embarrassingly bad at dancing where everyone else seemed perfectly capable at it. they'd all nailed those dumb ballet moves while tyler just slumped over in despair because his limbs would not cooperate with even a simple plié. 

he'd only been to one class so far, realistically school had in fact just started so maybe he was judging the class a bit too much but from the looks of it he could feel himself dreading going to this class every.single. day. 

what made it worse, because yes it could get worse was that it was an all boys class. tyler wouldn't lie it was distracting, he was gay but luckily since dancing was supposed to be viewed it wasn't that weird if he let his gaze wander for a little too long. it was just difficult for him since the dance uniforms were tight fitting, and all the juniors and seniors seemed to be wearing it. 

it was last period of the day, which was also dance class. his second time having it, he'd pulled on the tight clothes in the locker room before he was sprinting to class. he may or may not have taken his sweet time getting ready. 

his shorts were giving him a wedgie and in that moment he wanted to set them on fire, he turned the corner and ran in to dance class. coming to an abrupt stop as everyone was sat on the floor staring up at their teacher and then everyone was looking at him instead as she spoke. 

"nice of you to join us mr.joseph" 

he mumbled a quick sorry as he placed his gym back against the wall before joining the others. feeling very out of place.

he sat down at the back of the small crowd, just barely listening to his teacher speaking as he picked at his nails in boredom. he hadn't even realized she'd finished talking when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"wanna be partners?" and tyler's eyes widened as he viewed the boy. he was slightly taller than him, soft pink hair complementing the black uniform very well. he'd never seen him in his life, but he was gorgeous. tyler was at a loss for words. 

"what?"

"partners, y'know for stretching" explained the pink hue, tyler blushed at the double meaning. 

"oh um, okay" tyler scratched at the back of his neck, as he tried to remember his teacher explaining this to them. he couldn't. 

"what's your name?" 

"josh" 

"i'm tyler" he replied, proud of himself for being so cool and collected around a hot guy.

"i know, you raised your hand during attendance" chuckled his partner. 

"oh" he nodded, suddenly not feeling cool anymore. 

"ya, let's go over to that corner. it's less crowded."

-

josh ended up explaining what they'd be doing. which was just 20 minutes of stretching which tyler groaned at because he could barely touch his toes. 

after stretching they were supposed to choreograph a dance and then tyler was laying on the floor contemplating all the ways he was about the embarrass himself in front of this really hot guy while josh was doing lunges. tyler forced himself not to look. 

"dude get up" smiled josh as he poked at tyler's stomach with his toe. tyler screeched and rolled onto his stomach instead, hiding his head in his arms. he could hear josh's laughter. 

"i'm so bad at dancing, you should throw me out and get a new partner" muttered tyler as he got off the floor.

"well you'll never get better if you just mope around while every one else is doing their work" 

"but" whined tyler. 

"no but's, come on i'll choreograph it and you can help choose the song" grinned josh before grabbing tyler's hand and dragging him to a more open space. 

"fine" 

-

josh ended up choosing the song, tyler had helped though. josh didn't think any of his suggestions would work with ballet, so they all ended up being rejected. 

tyler had sat on the floor in front of josh as he watched him choreograph something and he wouldn't lie and say josh's wasn't good. because josh was really fucking amazing at ballet and tyler couldn't keep his eyes off him. he was all sorts of graceful and he didn't miss a beat to the song, it was as though he'd already danced to it before. tyler decided he'd never be able to do any of this. he was entranced as josh spun around, the muscles in his legs twitching. he had nice legs. 

he wanted to yell at josh for picking him to be his partner, because now he was definitely going to look really stupid. tyler now hated josh, he was hot, nice and he could dance. plus he had a nice ass, not that tyler had noticed or anything 

"dude"

"huh?"

"i swear you space out every 5 minutes, anyways next class i'm gonna teach you the choreography k?"

"do i have to" groaned tyler. 

"yes, now stop being a whiny baby and come get changed before the bell rings" 

in the change room, tyler almost died when he saw josh take his shirt off. he had abs, tyler choked. 

-

"brendon i hate josh" whined tyler as he sat down across from his friend at their lunch table. 

"josh who?" asked brendon as he took another bite from his pizza. 

"the one from my dance class, pink hair" explained tyler as he opened his lunchbox. 

"oh ya the new guy" 

"he's new?" quirked tyler as he pulled out his food. 

"ya, just transferred here. he's a senior" 

"i'm going to die" mumbled tyler. 

"wait why don't you like him?"

"he picked me as his dance partner and i can't dance and he's like really good and tomorrow he's teaching me the choreography he made up and i'll probably pop a boner if he even touches me" 

"woah slow down, you tyler joseph are dancing with some pro ballerina"

"wait what?" tylers eyes widened. 

"he's into ballet, been doing it 9 years. he's like super good, he's won prizes" continued brendon.

"and you know this how?"

"everyone's talking about him dude, how could i not" laughed brendon as he went to sip from his drink. 

"i'm screwed, oh my god i'm actually gonna die. call the ambulance right now. i can't deal with this" tyler blurted out, suddenly feeling very intimidated by josh. 

"dude you can and will,  
it's just dancing " laughed brendon. 

"no it's not, it's dancing with a hot senior who has abs and who is literally a professional dancer" 

"i'm too gay for that dance class, i should be kicked out" he added on with a groan. 

"you'll make it, i believe in you man. try not to fall on your face tomorrow." exclaimed his friend as he walked away, to most likely go to his next class. 

"i'm screwed" 

-

josh dun was awful. with his stupid hair, and dumb eyes and pretty hair and nice laugh. okay maybe he wasn't awful. tyler honestly couldn't find a single bad thing about the guy. he was awful for being distracting though. 

the next day in dance class tyler's jaw dropped, he swore it literally fell on the floor. he was early to class and josh was already there, in a leotard and shorts. a leotard. tyler suddenly wanted to run the other direction, he couldn't deal with this. he wanted to run and hide. 

he peaked into the dance studio and felt his dick twitch, josh was bending over and stretching. he ran back to the change rooms and slipped on some sweatpants over his tight shorts in hopes of masking his semi-hard dick. 

this was going to be a long class. 

it was torture, pure torture. he let josh guide him, and he tried really hard to do his best. he really did, but when josh grabbed at his hips to move him over he almost moaned at the contact and any concentration he had was gone. 

from then on, josh literally wouldn't stop touching him. his hands always placing him the right position and helping him move properly. he'd even helped him stretch, grabbing at tyler's hands and pulling them forward till they met his toes. 

"you're doing so well ty, you aren't half bad" smiled josh as he went over to grab his water bottle.

tyler could feel his dick practically throbbing, he had no control over his body and it was becoming painful. especially since he's been hard for over 40 minutes and he was sure he would soon die if he didn't jack off. he was sure his state was obvious but he couldn't take it anymore. 

"uh thanks, um i'll be right back i need to go to the bathroom. i'm not feeling too good" he lied. 

"oh, alright" he swore he saw josh smirk as those words left his mouth. 

he walked over to his teacher uncomfortably and asked her to go, she of course said yes and relief fled over him as he left the class. a little too quickly but he didn't care as he ran into the bathroom and into a stall. 

within seconds his shorts were pulled down around his thighs and his cock was hitting his clothed stomach.  
"oh fuck" he muttered, almost moaning out at his hand met he length. 

relief flooded through him as he slowly stroked himself which soon turned into fast pumping motions. he used his pre cum and slicked himself up, not letting his hand motions slowdown in the process. he relished in the feeling, his only focus being to get off. 

he let out low quiet moans as he ran his thumb over the tip and used his other hand to hold himself against the stall. stupid josh, with his stupid body and smile. 

"j-joshhh, shit" he moaned out, he was almost embarrassed he hardly knew the boy and here he was moaning out his name with every little jerk of his hips. 

he jacked off quickly, keeping a steady pace and feeling content as the bathroom was still empty. he thought of josh and how his hands felt on his hips and the way his muscles moved under that damn leotard. he fucked into his hand a bit longer and then he was coming, letting out a high whine.

he cleaned himself off with some toilet paper and he felt relief rush over him, now that he wasn't painfully hard. he was glad and slightly embarrassed. 

he opened the stall door with a small smile on his face but at the sight of josh leaning against the wall he stood there in shock, mouth hanging open. it took him a few seconds to figure out a sentence, because well josh was just standing there eyeing him. 

"uh he-hey josh, um what are you doing here?" he asked awkwardly as he shuffled to the sinks, ignoring josh's piercing gaze. 

"well i came to check up on you but it seems like you're more than okay" josh gestured to tyler, a smirk smug on his lips. tyler wanted to leave. 

"how long have you been here?" he asked nervously, biting at his lip. 

"long enough to have heard you moan my name" grinned josh as he stood up straight and approached tyler. 

"i was thinking about a-another josh"  
mumbled the brunet, taking a few steps back as josh got closer. 

"you uh, wouldn't know him" he said nervously, as he kept walking backwards until his back was against the wall. 

"mhm" nodded josh, getting way too close to him. 

"we should really get back to class" sighed tyler, as he attempted to slip away only to feel a hand wrap around his wrist. josh pulled him back, right into his arms and was caught off guard as josh backed him up against the wall again. 

"josh what are you do-"  
he was cut off by josh's lips on his, he didn't kiss back for a second but when he realized what was happening his lips finally reacted. he was kissing josh dun. 

he let josh lead, not bothering to try for dominance. he didn't consider himself an awful kisser, not that he had kissed very many people. but kissing josh was the best thing that had ever happened to him, a feeling of bliss erupting in his stomach as the dancers soft lips moved with his. he'd never been kissed like this, josh's hands cupping his jaw and the moving down to his waist and then hips. 

he had no words, had he been that obvious. how had josh known? did josh like him? he sure liked josh, even after only knowing him did a day. he was practically a stranger but tyler didn't really care as josh pulled him in closer and the brunet let his hands rest against josh's chest. 

josh's lips felt so nice against his and he wanted to moment to last forever. realization flood in though and he was at a loss for words and he felt his cheeks heat up. he'd just kissed a boy, a hot boy, a boy who was in the same room as him while he jacked off to the thoughts about him. this was more embarrassing then his dancing, but certainly had a better outcome. 

josh pulled away, leaving tyler breathless. 

"so you wanna go out on a date after school?" questioned josh as he went to hold tyler's hands. 

"wait really?" grinned the brunet excitedly. 

"ya"

"okay definitely" he answered proudly, they went to walk out but tyler stopped them both at the door. 

"wait, josh how did you like know? i was coming here to y'know" 

"it was painfully obvious" josh smirked as he spoke.

"i was doing a great job" he protested. 

"tyler you literally whimpered when i grabbed at your hips" smiled josh proudly. tyler pouted.  
"also you kinda stare a lot and your boner was kinda poking out dude" josh added on. 

tyler groaned and then they were walking back to class.


End file.
